


Love Bugs & Love Drugs

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Lena Luthor, Eventual Top Lena Luthor, F/F, Fantasy mentions, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Porn, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Kara Danvers, Supercat fantasy mention, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Obviously, Kara and Lena are the Love bugs here. Lena gets infected with a mysterious airborne substance later on dubbed Lilac Rain that affects her in a similar manner to the way RedK! affects Kara. Her inhibitions are greatly lowered and she confesses her love for Kara and seduces her. Of course there is some angst and minor regret after this happens. Definitely some out of character moments for both ladies. But, Lena kind of just always goes with what RedK! Kara does so why wouldn't Kara follow along with an unknowingly drugged Lena too? Unlike most RedK! Kara stories, the slight twist here is that the ladies are already dating, but have some issues they haven't quite worked out before this seduction takes place. Lena will not be the only one infected with this new drug. After the first few chapters, there will be some plot development around what's going on that will eventually include Alex and Maggie and the DEO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly background build-up to sexier times/upcoming smut. E rating for language and mature situation. I hope it's not terrible. If people enjoy it, I will continue. I probably will not be able to add to this until a week or two from now though.

A strange cool misty fog falls over select parts of National City very late one Friday night in spring. Lena breathes in the thicker air as she steps out of the L-Corp building around midnight to head home from work. She smells lilacs and tastes the sweet saltiness of teardrops on her tongue, but thinks nothing of it. Her driver, Charles, opens the door of her towncar for her. "Headed home, right, Miss Luthor?"

She waits a long moment to fully inhale the cool scented air around her before she nods and adds, "Charlie boy, How many times do I need to tell you to please just call me Lena? I only want to stop off there at my condo for a few minutes so I can change and grab a few things. Then, I need a quick lift over to CatCo, please and thank you! After you drop me off there, I will not need your services again until sometime Monday morning. You should go home and get some jolly good times in with your wife. Get your rocks off and knock her socks off if you know what I mean!"

Her driver lightly laughs at Lena's random and unusual sexual innuendoes, but also smiles and nods. He knows Miss Luthor most likely wants to go to see Miss Danvers at CatCo. A late night visit means some sordid mischief is likely on Miss Luthor's mind. He thinks that this is great for his employer. Kara is great for her. He is happy for the two ladies. Kara seems to make Miss Luthor laugh louder and smile brighter and unwind from the pressures of her work more than anyone else in her life. 

Tonight, Kara works very late at CatCo in Miss Grant's old office/James' new office. She needs to access some research files on James' main account and can only do so while logged in on his office desktop computer. Only the overhead lights on the floor and the lamps in the office are on at this time of night. Besides a few maintenance workers and the overnight security team, Kara is the only one still at work at CatCo at this hour. Everything is very quiet and still on this floor and most of the rest of the building, which helps Kara fully concentrate on her article research. 

About half past midnight, Lena with airs of confidence and seduction strolls out of what once was Miss Grant's private elevator. Kara looks up at the noise of the elevator doors opening. She cheerfully smiles as she notices Lena sexily step out and walk her way. Kara briefly looks back down to return to what she works on to save her progress before Lena, inevitably, distracts her from finishing her admittedly boring and tedious article research work. 

Lena wears her hair down and it hangs in loose waves over a long, bright red, black belted trenchcoat and purple pump heels. In her left hand, Lena carries a brown paper shopping bag rolled over at the top with a few special non-edible treats for her and Kara inside. As Lena steps inside the large office space, Kara first peers down at the bag in her hand. She then looks up to meet Lena's eyes with raised eyebrows over her eyeglasses and a confused toothy grin.

"I'm so sorry, Lee! Did I miss a dinner date, again?" 

"No, you didn't! No apologies necessary tonight, Kara! I just want to be with you! I want to take you and make you mine, right here, right now! I'm ready! I'm sick of this nonsensical wait to get completely frisky!" 

Kara gasps in shock at Lena's words before she gets lost in a sea of thoughts in her head. Kara and Lena have been casually dating for the last four months since about six months after the Daxamite invasion. Kara had decided her former boyfriend wasn't coming back by then and if he did return anytime in the future, she didn't want to be with him in a romantic relationship anymore. Kara wanted to take things slowly with Lena since her last relationship started off so rushed and all they really did was either hook-up and then fight or vice versa. It wasn't very healthy even if she did care for him a little. She also knew Lena still needed time to move beyond her feelings for and her pain over what happened to her former boyfriend as well.

Kara has missed about five dinner dates because of Supergirl duties and skipped out halfway through at least five other meals in the last four months. She always gave Lena slightly ridiculous excuses whenever she either needed to cancel or scoot out early. Some of those excuses have included how Alex's motorcycle ran out of gas in the desert and Kara needed to take a cab out there to bring her more gasoline and that Alex's (non-existent) parakeet Fred needed to go to the vet and Alex was out of town so Kara was the only one who could bring him. Whenever Kara's phone rings and Lena either sees Alex's name or hears Alex's voice she either sighs or frowns at Kara before she waves her off just to go. Of course, Alex's interruptions were really due to alien and other emergencies that required Supergirl's attention. 

Still, Kara and Lena have had several uninterrupted, very low key dates. The low key aspect of those dates has helped them avoid the media catching onto their still budding, rather new romantic relationship. They mainly go out to eat dinner at small hole in the wall Chinese and Italian food places and the occasional Vegan food haunt to appease Lena's, in Kara's opinion, bizarre and frankly inhuman tastes. All of those restaurants are usually hidden jewel spots. The ladies also order in lunch at either Kara's or Lena's office and cuddle at home on Kara's couch with pizza, potstickers and healthier snacks for Lena as they watch both movies and tv shows, mostly romance and sci-fi themed. 

The ladies haven't even had sex yet. They have only kissed a short handful of times which occasionally led to a heated makeout session over mostly clothed bodies. Crossing that greater physical pleasure line of being fully undressed together during sexual intimacy has been on both of their minds more and more as of late. However, Kara wants to reveal to Lena her 'Super' secret before that happens. She hopes Lena still wants to be with her after she hears and knows the truth. She also hopes she won't hurt Lena with her super strength during physical and sexual intimacy.

Her and Lena also haven't announced their relationship status to anyone else in their lives besides Lena's secretary, Jess. Kara had planned to 'out' herself and her new-ish relationship with Lena at the next game night tomorrow nite, well, now, today, tonite. 

Kara is completely nerve-wracked for that impending announcement to her family and friends later one. Still, here stands, her gorgeous girlfriend, Lena Luthor, as she crashes into Kara's world and day very late or very early on depending on how one views time with a sly grin and what seems to be the singular goal of having her wicked way with Kara on her mind. Well, this could either help calm and relax Kara or set her more on edge.

Lena ignores Kara's gasps, glides over into her demure girlfriend's personal space and starts roughly nipping at Kara's jawline and neck. Kara pulls back and firmly grips Lena by the waist. She looks directly into her eyes, but fails to notice the feint flash of purple flecks in them before Lena moves to pepper Kara's nose, cheeks and chin with soft kisses.

"Woah! Hold up! What's going on? Lena, babe, are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, sweetheart! I'm excellent! I'm here to take what I want! What I really want is your fully naked body draped all over and under mine! Is it or is it not a major fantasy of yours to either fuck or be fucked by your lover over Miss Grant's glass office desk?"

Lena devilishly smirks as she unbuckles and opens her trench coat to reveal that she wears absolutely nothing underneath it. Kara's brain practically short circuits at the stunning vision before her. She credits her alien genetics with keeping her from fainting at the first sight of her creamy skinned, extremely full-bosomed, already glistening with slickness, strikingly beautiful girlfriend standing before her. Kara feels tingles in her own core and wetness start to pool in her panties. 

Lena firmly grabs Kara by the chin and roughly kisses her with tongue and teeth before she pulls back and continues, "Of course, if you do want to have your non-wicked way with me, first, as I know you have no wicked bones in your body, Kara, sweetheart, I would not be opposed to the sultriness of that action!" 

"Mmm, you smell like both lilacs and the freshness of rain and taste like teardrops, Lee. But, what's really gotten into you? What about the security cameras?"

"Don't worry about the cameras. The head of security here at CatCo, Russell Jenkins, is an old acquaintance of mine from Metropolis University. All the cameras are shut off on this floor for the next three hours even Miss Grant's more covert ones. But, three hours is not a whole lot of time so I really need you to get your fingers and tongue moving into me already before I drip my cunt honey all over the floor here and it only goes to waste!"

A nervous Kara starts to hyperventilate and attempts to delay Lena's obvious need to give and receive sexual gratification from her as she slowly asks, "Umm, What's in that bag?"

"Please don't be disappointed as it's not food. There are a few red sun lightbulbs, a harness and a large dildo for me to properly tame and take on your 'Super' self with, darling!"

"Wait, you know?"

"That my best friend, girlfriend of four months and love of my life is not only an alien, but a 'Super'? Of course, I know! What kind of fool would I be if I couldn't see who you are through the ginormous appetite, plain Jane glasses, perky ponytails and very unique sunny smiles that somehow exactly match with those of National City's own often photographed 'Super' heroine? Never mind the silly date skip out excuses and slip of tongue flubs since the first day we met, which include 'I flew here...on a bus' and my personal favorite as your 'Super' self, 'I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers' because who really does that at eleven thirty at night besides college students? I somehow doubt Supergirl needs caffeine to recharge and refuel herself at any time of day. Anyways, as Miss Grant would say, 'Chop! Chop!' go and put those red sun lightbulbs into the two desk lamps! Then, I need your tongue and digits to dip and flip inside of me and fly me away to new orgasmic heights."

Lena yanks off her trench coat and skillfully tosses it over to the office couch while Kara does as she is instructed and fixes the lamps with the red sun lightbulbs. Kara knows that these special lightbulbs will dampen her powers enough so that she will not hurt Lena during sex. Next, Lena climbs up along the center and sits near the edge of Cat's desk, wraps her legs around Kara's waist and digs her high heeled pumps into Kara's lower back. This action forces Kara to squeal as one of Kara's bare thighs under her two skirts becomes flush against Lena's soaking wet center.

Kara moans as she eeks out, "I'm the 'love of your life'?"

"Oopsie, of course, you only hone in on that 'love' confession part of my speech. I hope my sentimental overshare of my feelings doesn't frighten you away. It is true. You are the one great love of my life, Kara Danvers. Well, I really should call you by your true name, Kara Zor-El. I am so enamored by all of who you are. It should be unbefitting behavior of a Luthor to love a 'Super' so much, but I simply don't care! Anyways, I want you writhing beneath me, love, but only after you make me come. On your knees, my personal 'Super' lover. Greedily suck my Luthor juices and make me come until you almost choke on the delicious, intoxicating flavors and thickness of my lady love cream. You caused me to be in this state. Clean your mess up!"

Kara is so horny, slick and worked up herself at this point by Lena's naked body splayed out like a prized pony before her. Additionally, the surprising 'love' declaration and startling, but steamy commands of her desperate soon to be lover almost push her over the edge of her own orgasm without any touch stimulation at all. Kara kneels in compliance with the orders of her completely nude, extremely smoking hot, suddenly very alluring and demanding girlfriend. Kara throws her glasses off and rips her own blouse open and off to show Lena the top portion of her sleek 'Super' suit. Lena gasps in delight as she realizes that her very own 'Super' truly will get down on her knees in submission to please her Luthor lover.


	2. The First Hour: Taming and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is at the beginning lol. I tried taking it out and kept putting it back in. Some more buildup with bits of Kara's introspection with brief fantasy Supercat and other fantasies mentioned near the beginning. I ship both and its not too graphic lol so I hope Supercorp only people don't mind or just skip over.
> 
> A Luthor and a Super Working Together to Get Each other OFF! I'm Rolling in the Sin bin with this SMUT! 
> 
> Trigger warning for throwing light shade at Karolsen major shade at that bland white bread boy without naming him. 
> 
> Mainly just a ton of filth as the sandwich meat here. It's all a bit funny and ridiculous in good ways I hope.
> 
> Minor plot near the end and I made one minor plot adjustment. The scented drug-addled misty air Lena breathes in is briefly visible from a distance at least as a greyish fog-like haze.

Kara kneels with her bare and strong Super knees and stretches her long Super toned legs over the multi-thousands of dollars worth of plush and prime carpet that lines the floor of the CEO of CatCo's office. Even though James borrows this desk and room these days, in Kara's eyes, this special office space, once and always, belongs to Miss Grant only. However, her and Lena will definitely make some marks and leave some meaningful memories behind here tonight. 

Kara quickly unzips her work skirt, swiftly tosses it on the floor beside the desk and spreads her sexy legs apart a bit for her own comfort. She scoots her left hand under her shorter Supergirl skirt and cups her palm and fingers over her Super panties. She caresses the small wet spot over the silky fabric that sits above her own already slippery wet with arousal Super pussy mound. At the moment Kara first feels her way over the covered, yet, still, scorching heat of her lower lady loins, her head spins into a distracted state of entertaining fantasy thoughts for a few short minutes. 

At the same time that Kara drifts off into fantasy land, Lena leans back and softly sighs a little as she feels the coolness of the glass desk hit her bare back and bottom. This coolness below refreshingly counters the heat of the growing slick within her magnificent mound resting above. 

In her head, Kara briefly imagines Miss Grant being here with her now, begging Supergirl to lavish and ravage the CEO's own special kitty with longlasting licks and tongue twisting twirls until the CEO loudly purrs her way through rolling waves of delight and euphoric bliss. Next, Miss Grant will try, but fail to conquer Kara's Super cunt as Supergirl quickly strikes back with a few soft spanks to the CEO's bare buxom bottom before she vanquishes that boss lady's vagina with Super strong stabs and strokes of her soft and slender, yet sharply skilled Super fingers. 

Another wilder fantasy, immediately, pops into Kara's mind after having sexual thoughts of Super self and Miss Grant getting it on. Supergirl could potentially start a propelled by her Super licker pussy servicing business (SLIPS). It will be a late night delight service with direct drop-in delivery provided by her Supergirl self for lonely, yet so stunning and thirsty for lady loving female CEOs. The Girl of Steel flies to meet her marks in her sleek Super suit and cape. As she swoops in from above, she flashes her pantyless state underneath. She then lands and lowers her prey down onto their backs on a bed, couch or lounge chair. 

She positions her wet pussy over the soft, smooth skin of their sexy waistlines facing downwards. She urges her target women to slip either one or both of their own hands under her Super skirt to tease and touch her along her Super clit, folds and slit. Simultaneously, she slips and slides her tantalizing tongue around and inside of those neglected and needy pussy folds and slits. She salivates over and sensually sips from and slurps away at the most sacred locations of these now languid ladies. She laps up the sweetest snacks and either her second or sixth supper (because she truly can eat a lot) of savory lady come, cream and slick. She uses her Super licking stamina and Super strong tongue to soar them to skyward heights of sexual oblivion. 

As Lena adjusts to the coolness below her, she runs circles over her own clit and continually, lustfully calls out Kara's name about five or six times until Kara snaps out from her roaming wild with weird fantasies Super imagination. Kara mentally bops herself as she thinks, 'Oh Rao!' she is so damn horny. She could never come up with such crazy erotic thoughts like this without an already sex-clouded mind. She certainly will not follow through on any of those lascivious leanings when the perfect lady for her is present and waiting on her right here, right now to be lathered with Kara's love and lust-filled ministrations. 

While Kara once harbored a primarily admiration based crush on the CEO media queen, that partly fueled those fantasy inclinations, she is well beyond thrilled to finally be getting her sexy times in and wild way on with her very own CEO businesswoman girlfriend. Lena Luthor is not and could never be a consolation prize to Kara. She will always hold first place person status in the whole of Kara's life. Lena is Kara's only true queen these days. She is the queen of Kara's heart and soon shall have full dominion and reign over Kara's Super body. She hopes to crown Lena the queen of finger fucking and eating her Super pussy out by the end of their time together this night. 

Still, Kara first kneels down on this luxurious carpet now to willingly pay homage and submit to the wishes of her waiting lady Luthor lover and queen. She willingly bows down before the loveliest of female bodily thrones. She will happily and reverently feed from and munch along the velvety inner and outer flesh carpet of her Luthor queen's weaping with want vaginal chamber walls. 

Kara thinks that there is something particularly poetic and powerful, but also, deliciously scandalous about defiling the big boss' desk with the languid kisses and the eventual spray of the mingled love juices from the Luthor and her Super. Miss Grant uses this office and desk time and again as the greatest female news breaker in National City and the country. She cemented this space as any and every journalist's mecca. 

In a similar respect, Lena Luthor and Kara as Supergirl are two of the biggest newsmakers in this city and country. They are now coming together to consummate their romantic relationship in, traditionally, what is a sacred starting place and space for some of the greatest breaking local and national news stories. But, the Luthor and her Super may break this desk or at least crack the glass during their lust-fueled raunchy sex romps both on and over it tonight, especially since Supergirl is literally from outside of this world. 

If anyone got wind of what the Luthor and her Super planned to do here together and to each other tonight, that would be the out of this world news scoop of the century, perhaps even, of all time. Luckily, however, all of the floor cameras and Miss Grant's private cameras are down and not recording so no leak of the Super sexual activity of a Luthor and her Super should happen. 

It makes Kara laugh to think of how her sort of ex and wanna be lover James Olsen uses this desk now as well. He truly missed out on his very fleeting golden opportunity to get a party going on in the popping panties of this Super. Thankfully, Supergirl found her precious lady Luthor lover and queen not long after both ditching James and letting go of that other loser lad. The latter being much more of a pretty, yet useless, fuckboy than an actual man. Thankfully, that arrogant and whiny baby boy was forced to leave through her new Luthor queen's successful lead-based yeeting solution that ended his evil mother's diabolical, world domination plan. 

It is the Super's lady Luthor lover and queen who will soon become the first and only person, aside to the Super herself, to break inside of the Girl of Steel's panties, here in this office, tonight. Kara hopes Lena will both push and plow punishing pricks of pain and unrelenting peaks of pleasure into her primed and ready pretty pink Super pussy's lips, slit and walls. 

The Super realizes, however, that she is already so overly saturated, with an abundance of warm wetness herself, that she needs to find her own release soon. Thus, it will be absolutely imperative to work to get herself off at the same time that she sips from the sugary sweet and tangy slick of her lady Luthor lover and queen's silky smooth pussy lips and slit. Kara softly grunts in delight as she shifts the drenched fabric of her Super panties over and plunges her fingers inside. She loudly moans as she swirls and twirls her fingers through her own more than welcoming lady folds. 

Lena sits up and sighs as she quirks a curious eyebrow at her Super girlfriend as Kara has not yet touched Lena's lower lady walls of wonder with either her fingers or her tongue. Lena did not physically touch her Super yet, either, so she is quite curious as to what causes those sinful noises to so easily escape from her Super girlfriend and soon to be lover's mouth and lips.

Lena loudly and sharply snaps two fingers in her right hand together to garner Kara's attention as she angrily barks out, "Whatever is the meaning of those naughty noises? Why the delay here in tasting and touching me? Are you thinking of Miss Grant, my Super slut? I should be the only woman on your mind right now!"

Kara immediately stills her hand inside her Super panties and shudders as she awkwardly stutters out, "I'm so Super sorry, Lee, babe, err, I mean, your majesty, Queen Luthor! I didn't mean to think of Miss Grant, but this space just sent my head spinning off to strange places. It's definitely not her, but you that I desire. I need and I want only you. I utterly ache to touch and taste you! My proximity to the voluptuous vision of your bare body with your buxom bosom and sultry pussy slit has worked me up so much already down below myself. Plus, I'm really nervous about properly pleasuring you. I've, uhh, never done this before with uhh, uhh, a woman."

Lena lustfully leers down towards where Kara's left hand is placed now. With a wicked grin, she mirthfully replies, "Okay. I get it. I can see how this office lends itself to the fantasy leanings of you seductively overtaking that other CEO. Still, I believe you when you promise you only truly deign to be with me. Apology accepted. I suppose you can help yourself along while you hopefully bring me into blinding bliss! Just this one time, though, you greedy Super slut!" 

Kara nods and answers half-dejectedly, "I apologize again as I know I am such a disappointment. I owe you great tribute with my hands and tongue, my precious queen!" 

Lena sternly continues, "Enough of the sorry schtick! Please keep calling me your queen! I like that reverential title quite a bit. Either Queen Lena or Queen Luthor shall suffice. I will guide you along as I am in charge the rest of tonight! We will take it as slow as you need at first. Just so you know I rather do prefer these things to be quick and rough with restless motions of fingers, teeth and tongue!"

Lena then firmly grabs the back of Kara's head by fisting fingers through some of the Super's longest golden hair strands. She drags her into where she needs and wants her Super to get to work the most; that is, the deep ravine of her open and waiting more than ready moistened pussy lips and slit. Kara immediately leans in closer and down to take care of her needy Luthor lover and queen. She hums and moans as she first breathes in Lena's wonderfully intoxicating and unique, flowery, womanly aroma. 

Kara then exhales brisk, cool air all over the hot heat she feels emanating from Lena's gorgeous and glistening pussy lips and slit. As a result, Lena loudly gasps and digs fingernails from both of her hands deeply into Kara's skull. Kara feels a slight twinge of pain and pressure at those skull scrapes because of the red sun lamps. She reacts as she tilts her head away from Lena's lower lips for just a few split seconds to take in and breathe out a long breath of fresh air. She still smells that strange lingering lilac mixed with salt and rain scent. She thinks Lena may just be trying out a new perfume. 

At this point, Kara also removes her own left hand from inside of her panties before she flies over the edge too soon herself. She prefers to come apart and undone around the same time as she brings Lena to that brink and over that climactic cliff. 

Lena still grips onto strands of Kara's hair. When she roughly yanks on them again, Kara eagerly slams her face back over and into Lena's meaty, messy pussy mound. Her nose lightly tickles Lena's clit and both ladies let out a low laugh. Kara's laugh sends vibrations all throughout Lena's upper and lower body. 

Kara trails open mouth kisses all along Lena's lower lips and sucks along her clit with her own open upper lips and twirling tongue. Kara spends a few feverish moments fully filling her hungry mouth by wrapping her luscious lips and teasing tongue around Lena's warm and wet outer pussy lips. Lena grunts, sighs, swears and sweats as she feels the heat of Kara's Super mouth meet her lower body heat in an explosion of fiery passion. 

Next, Kara gently, but firmly reaches her right arm and hand under and grips onto Lena's left ass cheek. She does this to steady Lena and hold her up in order to keep her from falling off the edge of the desk when Supergirl's sensual tongue does inevitably manage to lift and fly her away into orgasmic ecstasy. Once Lena is secure in the Super's right arm hold, Kara tentatively licks a few broad stripes with the tip of her tongue from Lena's slit entrance up to clasp and claim her clit. Lena lets out a boisterous, magnificent moan in positive appraisal. Kara roughly nips at Lena's clit with her teeth. Lena screams out a string of profanities in both astonishment and delight at these unexpected teeth-scraping tugs to her tender twat. 

Kara momentarily pulls back from and hums in amusement at Lena's loud sexual utterances. She knows she causes those exquisite noises and she enjoys it when she hears them. It's exhilarating to the Super to feel, hear and see what she does to her Luthor. 

Kara soon lowers her left hand back inside her own already drenched and ruined panties. She skillfully glides two of her own Super strong fingers inside her waiting Super pussy's slit opening. She pushes and pulls her fingers in and out with rapid paced thrusts. She hits her sweetest inner spot at every third and fourth deep push upwards with her curled fingertips. 

As she attempts to get herself off through fast fingered, long and strong strokes inside of her Super womb, the Super returns her mouth to lather and lavish attention all over and inside of her lady Luthor lover and queen's luscious lady loins as well. Kara swipes her tongue downwards this time from just above Lena's clit to her entrance. 

She greedily laps up the lake of juices that already leaks down Lena's sweating with her lady liquid pussy lips and opening onto the glass desk directly under Lena's bare ass and cunt. The Super screams out Queen Lena's name just after her tongue lashes over and laps up the very last of the Luthor's tasty love liquid off the glass of this work desk as her simultaneous touches inside of herself bring the Super up and over her first orgasmic peak of the evening. Ultimately, Supergirl just had her fantastic first fill of a different kind of working lunch/supper and swallowing it sent her soaring. 

After a few moments where Lena allows and watches her Super to get herself off as she licks and laps up the overflow of her sweet nectar off the glass work desk, Lena tightly pulls on Kara's hair again as she misses the tantalizing touch of Kara's tongue on the most needy area of her body right now. In response, Kara strongly thrusts and twirls her tongue deep inside Lena's core at near Super speed. Her strength and speed are dulled just a tad from the red sun lamps. Her emotions, feelings and senses, however, are, strangely enough, even more heightened. 

Lena plays with her own nipples herself with terse twists and tugs. Kara longingly watches Lena's ministrations with lust-blown eyes as she dives her Super tongue deep into Lena below. After three short minutes of continuous thrusting and twirling action by Kara's thick and talented tongue inside her inner sexual sanctum, Lena screams out Kara's name as more of her lady juices spill out and spray all over Kara's chin and down the crest of Kara's Super suit. 

Lena sweats and pants almost breathlessly with her hair splayed out like the shining beauty of a peacock's feathers over the shiny glass of the desk below them for a long moment before she looks down to Kara and wickedly laughs out, "The first bold mark of this Luthor on her Super this evening, the stain of my mixed come and slick, looks incredibly superb on you, sweetheart! My glistening juices jazz that suit up quite a bit. Your chest crest is almost glowing!"

Kara gets a little red in the face in embarassment, but also giddily grins and hungrily licks her own lips and what she can reach of her chin with her tongue. She looks down at herself and wipes her free right hand over her chest and greedily licks the juices from inside of her hand. She kept the fingers from her left hand inside herself to nurse herself down from the jolts and tingles of her strong self-induced orgasm's aftershocks. Still, the Super just can not get enough of the succulent taste and overpowering sweet smell of her Luthor lover and queen's lady juices. 

Kara widely smiles as she climbs up to passionately kiss Lena. Lena loudly gasps as she tastes her salty and sweet and slightly flowery essence on Kara's lips for the very first time. She then shivers and shakes in further arousal as she feels some of the wetness of her own squirted out juices roll from Kara's suit over and onto her bare breasts and belly.

The Luthor breaks their kiss and urges her Super lover, "Clean that new mess you just made up!"

The Super nods and moves down to suck those yummy juices off of her Luthor's full breasts and firm and flat stomach. 

"By the way, where is your cape? I would like to wear it while I stand up and fuck you from behind, split you open and make you mine."

Kara orgasms again and screams, "Oh Rao! Oh Rao! Oh Rao!" as she hears Lena's dirty wishes for slaying her Super cunt. At this point, Kara's inner muscles push her left hand out and away from her overly pumped up with pleasure inner womb walls.

"First, though, I want to show you, my little Super slut, how I get myself off with just my frisky fingers. Pay careful attention because you will help me out later with that using your own super sexy and soft fingers to digitally stimulate me. After I finger fuck myself, you will need to help me into the harness and snap in the dildo so I can properly fuck your Super self into the stratospheric heights of an orgasmic fueled sex stupor."

Kara simply nods her head and quietly speaks out, "Yes, Queen Lena! Show me! Guide me! Lead me! Fuck your way all up inside of me!"

Lena sports a devilish smirk and her eyes gleam brightly as she answers Kara's poetic plea, "I will certainly help you pull your big girl pants up and guide you in beginning to learn the ropes of the treasure trove of sapphic touches. But, then I will tear your Super slut panties off and take ahold of all of your luscious alien womanhood through my body pressing into and ravaging all of your inner sweet spots. Now, come over here and lick my entrance up to my clit again to help get me ready to show you my tantric touch tricks."

The Super inches over, leans back down and diligently delves in to happily oblige her lady Luthor lover and queen. 

Meanwhile in Downtown National City:

Winn and James are out on their usual Friday night patrol to protect National City as best as they can as Guardian and his trusty sidekick. They drive around looking out for and taking care of the regular sea of bad seed troublemakers they usually find out this late at night: car radio thieves, petty purse snatchers, tire slashers and window smashers. The occasional loud ring of a gunshot near their constantly moving location sends them racing to any injured soul who may need their immediate help. 

When things are relatively quiet around the city, Winn watches citywide patrol cameras he taps into on computer monitors in the Guardian team's technical and tactical support truck. As he looks at those cameras tonight, he notices a strange fog-like grey haze in the otherwise clear black night sky. The fog-like haze encompasses about twelve blocks of the sky on the south side of the city starting a block north of the main L-Corp business plaza. Immediately, he and James, as a team, head over, in that direction, to see what's going on. They know their assistance will be needed there. 

Within a few minutes of when Winn spots the fog-like haze anomaly in the sky over a select part of the city, 911 calls start streaming in over the police radio wires Winn also taps into through a remote transistor box to monitor on a nightly basis. The calls are mostly from different bars in that twelve block area's radius of fist fights and fights with smashed bottles and broken pool sticks. Both women and men are acting overly amorous with people who are not their current lovers. Their very present love partners are throwing fisticuffs with those newly picked partners. 

As they get within the twelve block radius with Winn in the truck and James on his motorcycle, James tells Winn that there is a strong, yet waning mysterious floral scent in the air that he can't quite recognize as it seems to be mixed with a different scent as well.

Alex and Maggie play pool together at the Dolly Parton alien bar which happens to be within the area affected by the mysterious fog-like haze. Of course Maggie is happily winning for the first time in a few weeks when the phones of both ladies start loudly ringing. Their respective workplaces are calling them in. Maggie also receives an extra call from the DEO. Pandemonium outside is all they are told by the DEO contact. That is a covert and key code word for possible riot activity that involves both aliens and humans. 

There is nothing crazy going on inside the bar so they are not quite sure what they will find outside until they open the front door and step into the dark and now slightly foggy alleyway. They find absolute chaos. Through slowly disappearing clouds of fog in the sky, they see that there is a giant fight going on between at least twenty maybe thirty aliens with what looks like the same amount of humans. With only two weapons and two pairs of handcuffs between them this might be a difficult fight for the two ladies to step into and try to either break up or contain. But, being a government special agent and a police detective, respectively, means the two ladies should at the very least try to figure out what is going on and help, however, they can until either human helpers or Supergirl back up arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters of mostly smut with small plot points published next whenever I can get around to it and get a little more inspired. Probably more Lena introspection soonish too. Leave comments with ideas if you want. I have an outline in my head on the next few chapters but nothing concrete written down. So it will likely be a week or two before I update again.


End file.
